


#66 - Candle

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [66]
Category: Chronicles of the Kencyrath - P. C. Hodgell
Genre: Cousins, Family resemblance, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: candle, Kindrie.  No beta.





	#66 - Candle

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: candle, Kindrie. No beta.

Kindrie read through the accounts again. The work was tedious, but it was good to be able to do something that would actually help his lord cousin.

Finishing, he picked up the candle. Shielding the flame, he walked to his bedroom, shadows dancing and shifting along with the wavering light.

Torisen Black-Lord's face loomed out of the darkness. Kindrie stopped, his heart in his throat, and then shook his head ruefully. So did the man in the mirror, the reflection wavering, showing white hair instead of silver-shot black. The candle guttered and went out, leaving him alone in the darkness.


End file.
